


We only know about ourselves

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curtains, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Shance Flower Exchange 2018, a mess, too vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Beliving dumb things was something that lance and shiro had in common, it was part of their routine, the way hanging around each other worked and the type of life they were building.





	We only know about ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@Mistydragonflyart](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com)  
> I'm so sorry for posting a day late.  
> And for writting so horrible.
> 
> chrysanthemums: they mean things that goes from lasting friendship to neglected love or even honesty and loyalty.

Shiro likes to tell the truth, or at least that's what he lets people believe while he lies to himself.  
  
Lance could possibly turn anyone into a friend if he wanted, Shiro liked to think of it as something he had learned and not something he got just by the fact of existing at this exact moment and place.  
It’s just that Lance enjoys being around people as much as they love being around him, because Lance could get anyone to like him.  
  
He could turn everything into what he wanted, as if he even had that certain kind of power.  
And that’s basically how Shiro got himself caught, and a friend was what Shiro would always be to Lance, because shiro doesn’t have enough courage to say the truth.  
He can't change anything.  
  
*  
Everything starts to fall right where it always should have been when winter begins.  
  
That’s was what his mother would told him whenever she saw that he was getting too worried.  
  
According to her, some things were just meant to be and would resolve by themselves at the end.  
  
And that’s why Lance always Takes his time before doing something, by the fear of rushing it and ruining everything. Lance had this strange ability to attract problems, he kind of Just pushed himself into misunderstandings.  
That's also the reason why he likes taking pictures so much, it started as a hobby, but soon he noticed that it was all what he had always needed, everything stays the same behind the lens of a camera.

Everything could change in just one second.  
He just had to wait for the right moment.  
But in this situation, a right moment does not exist, because this is reality and Lance knows that Shiro likes somebody else.  
  
  
Shiro is his best friend and Shiro would never feel the same way as Lance does.  
  
And maybe they’re not as close as Lance had assumed that they were, because he had never mentioned anything about this mysterious person before.  
  
That's the type of things in life that happens to every good person as Lance.  
  
And the only thing he could do. The Only thing he could think of as correct, was to avoid his friend.  
  
Which was actually a pretty stupid decision because then Shiro would knock at his door and lance would be too busy thinking about him to even made an excuse.  
  
And it would be so awkward that Shiro would have to end up giving lance all the space on the couch with the excuse of going to make some coffe for them, waiting longer than necesary inside the kitchen and hoping that lance would be ready to speak when he gets back.  
  
Lance would have liked to aks Shiro about this mysterious person, but instead he falls asleep half-way through whichever movie they were trying to see, maybe because Shiro keeps brushing a hand through his hair or maybe because is the only way he finds to stop thinking about everything that could have been of the words dying at the back of his throat.  
  
At the end of the day no matter what happens, they would still be friends.

  
  
*  
Lance contemplated the possibilities as if they were behind a layer of fog and not right before his eyes.  
  
“Do you mind explaining what's doing on with all of this stuff?”Shiro asked when he found a bunch of boxes lying all over Lance’s living room.  
“You told me that I could take a picture of you,” Lance explained.  
  
“I figured it out by your text. But, I’m referring to the fact that you have been acting too dramatically and doing this kind of...things.”  
  
“We need some changes,” Lance answered, and at least that was the idea he got when he started taking The boxes from the attic. They were full of all kind of random things, which went from old, antique vases his sister started collecting like 8 years ago and some random pictures of members of his family that he had seen only once in his life.  
  
“What do you mean?” Shiro let out a sigh and folded his arms “this is by far the weirdest thing you have done. It seems as if You were hiding something.”  
  
“Don't you get tired of always seeing the Same? Like, you sometimes have to get rid of things. Or you just have to move some of them around, like this stupid couch, I don't like it anymore.” Lance Said.  
  
Shiro raised an eyebrow towards him. “So, you're saying that you have been so strange lately because you don’t like…the couch?”  
  
“That was not the point. We need to get some other pillows or get off the curtains, _we need_ a change.”  
  
“Alright…but, what's the reason exactly?” Shiro asked, still concerned.  
  
“You have been doing a strange lot of questions lately" lance said mocking the tone Shiro used before.  
  
“I’m not the one who has problems, I think the couch is perfect there. What has it done to you?” It was Lance turn to look concerned, Shiro continued. “I'm just trying to help you and figure out if I did something wrong, stop avoiding my questions."  
  
Fear, it’s all Lance feels towards truth. And he knows that Shiro is his best friend and Shiro would never Be in love with him.  
He had even promised himself to not ever think about him as something else ever again, to stop liking him, but he can almost feel the words sliding out his mouth, because he can’t stop himself.  
  
“If you were an animal, which one would you be?” lance asked once he remembered he had to be saying something, Shiro was now sitting on the stupid couch because he refused to help Lance moved it into his room.

  
“that’s a difficult one. Wich one would you be?”  
“That’s not fair, I asked first.”  
“Yeah, but you haven’t answer any of my questions. Tell me what’s wrong” Shiro said.  
Lance needs to contemplate all the possibilities again. He decides that is not time yet.  
But he takes a picture of Shiro there, just being relaxed, with his arms folded over his chest.

 

*  
Believing dumb things was something that lance and Shiro had in common, it was part of their routine, the way hanging around each other worked and the kind life they were building.  
What did Shiro have that could possibly be of any interest to Lance? He couldn’t think of any single thing. Maybe that was why Lance had chosen the specific subject of changes, maybe it was time for Shiro to do so.  
  
They have been sitting there for a while now, still looking for something.  
And Maybe for both, it was the same.

Shiro blinks, the flash of the camera taking him out of his thoughts.  
“which season of the year would you describe yourself as?”  
“I thought I was the one that would be doing the questions," Shiro said.  
“You can ask me anything after you had answered,” Lance said, setting down the camera and going through another box just to discover some Christmas decoration.  
“If I had to describe you as a month, I think you would be September” Shiro answered, he thought that maybe Lance would complain about it not being a valid answer, but instead he just tilted his head. “No one wants to be September, Shiro.” Lance told him.  
  
“Why not? I really like it, Sometimes is sunny but it also has a perfect amount of cold and rain.”  
  
“Yeah, but there aren't many things to do" Lance argued, pointing to the lights inside the box. “Is not as fun as November or December and we need to take your picture, stay focused.”  
  
“I think September is fine.”  
  
“You said that about the couch, too. You can’t have both.”  
  
“Wich one would you like to be, then?”  
  
“maybe June.”  
“Because…” Shiro said, waiting until Lance had finally taken down the curtains.  
“It’s the time when chrysanthemums would grow the prettiest,” Lance responded.  
“Aren’t flowers always pretty?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I think so, but I’m into something a little bit more poetic.”  
“Well, now is not even their season. There’s no way we could get them.”  
  
Lance shrugged. “I think I know more about flowers. There are some of them at the front door."  
  
“It would be a nice addition to all the mess you're doing. Wouldn't it seem kind of poetic?”  
“You should do one questions at the time, is my turn now.” Lance declared. “Should we put on the green or the White curtains?”  
“White.” Shiro said after a moment of contemplation. ”So, the reason for why you are doing this, is because some kind of test or is it because You fell the need to tell me something and you don't find the way?”  
  
Maybe he wasn't as Smooth as he had tought. Or Shiro knew more than he has anticipated.  
  
All this conversation was getting too weird. So Lance Takes a deep breath, he needs to finish this Project and focus.  
“My mom would be mad if she discovers I had touch her flowers.”  
“…well, it was just a suggestion and we already started with her curtains." Shiro said, walking towards the door, knowing that if he wanted flowers he should get them by himself because Lance would actually not touch them.

lance's mom would never be mad at Shiro.

  
Lance said something, but Shiro is way too far to had heard him.  
and the door was now closed.  
  
  
*  
“Are we now going to sit here all day?” Shiro said.  
“This is not working, I’m done with changes is all too difficult.” Lance breathed exhausted, there was no form to get the right picture. It all keep looking empty and not entirely as how he saw shiro.    
“Normal people usually don't start putting their curtains down, maybe you shoul take a normal and regular picture, you know. With the plain background.”  
“but is a metaphor" Lance complained and Shiro snorted. “To what?” he asked Lance.  
Fear  
“Attachments” Lance answers.  
Shiro hums “And have you find a way to get rid of yours or am I supposed to figure out what you are trying to tell?”  
“Why do you keep asking that?”  
“you have never take a picture of me before.” He said smiling. “Are you alright?" Shiro asked again.  
"I just...I don't know." Lance muttered, not sure of when he had stopped breathing.  
“you can trust me.”

   
“What scares you the most?” Lance said, turning his head towards Shiro while he stepped out the kitchen and shoot the door closed behind him.  
“Right now. Losing my best friend.” Shiro took a seat at the couch in front of the window so Lance was facing him, placing the now wet yellow flowers down on the coffe table.

Lance let out a sigh “I was afraid that you would say that.”  
Lance has been worried about this since the begining. Because love is such a strong word, it involves asking so much. Things that he's not ready yet to confront.

He reaches for the camera because the only thing he knows is hiding.

“Think of the flowers, please.” He can see that Shiro is still processing what he had said before. He’s looking for the pieces to solve this puzzle. “Stop, focus on the camera.”

Shiro raises his glance a bit more and he closes his mouth because he knows it is important to Lance, then they would talk.

Lance is ready to take tha picture but then Shiro reaches for the flowers.

“Should i-“ Shiro started but gets interrupted by Lance. “I need you to imagine that the person you like the most is right in front of you and they are giving them to you.”

“I would be too embarrassed to look at them into the eyes.” Shiro said.

“You can look somewhere else.” Said Lance, Shiro placed the flowers over his lap and fix his glance over them.

Lance waits for Shiro to get confortable and relax his shoulders before asking. “If you liked someone, would you tell me?”

Shiro looks up and is again searching for something, but is not the time for answers.

Lance takes the picture and he gets the exact expression he was looking for, there is a fondness shining through Shiro’s eyes. It makes his heart sunk.

“Could you tell me who were you thinking of?” Lance asked even if he was afraid, he knew there was no looking back.

                                                                                             

But maybe this time he had acted too late. It had started snowing outside, and the front door gets open. “What happened to my curtains?” asked the voice from a woman.

They both know they should start running upstairs to hide on Lance’s room.

Shiro looks at Lance and he looks back, they both agree to talk later on a silent vow.

Shiro takes Lance’s hand and they get up to start running as two Little kids.

Lance smiles with some relief. because no matter what hapens, at the end of the day he trust and knows that they would still find a way to be Friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okok, i had so much fun doing this.  
> i bet this looks like some 12 y/o writting, and i'm sorry for that.  
> i would like you to help me improve my english, It isnt my first lenguaje (as you might have noticed) and this is the first time i have ever posted one of my own works because i tend to be too vague. like, thinking about actions and environment but never actually writing it.  
> is also a challenge knowing if i'm spelling everything right.  
> so please let me know if theres something wrong at grammar or if its too clumsy.


End file.
